


The Howling

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Multi, There's gonna be angst, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, feral omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission, dammit.How it turned into that goddamn clusterfuck was beyond Izuna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try my hand at ABO. It was supposed to be a oneshot but then plot took my brain and ran.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy !

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Find the slavers' hideout, kill every single one them, free the captured omegas, ship them back home safely, take the money and go back to the compound.

Easy peasy !

Izuna could do it in his sleep.

The slavers were civilian alphas who thought that kidnapping omegas near one of the greatest ninja clan's territory was a good idea (it was not). So Izuna took the mission, because he was a gentleman and a bleeding hurt (because the pay was good and he loved killing fuckers). He easily found the slavers hideout, these idiots were unable to dissimulate their tracks. Worse, they didn't even try to. Izuna was ashamed on their behalf. Okay, they were civilians, but come on...

So hideout found, step one completed.

Except something was off.

Really really off.

Izuna felt his skin crawl. A really strong scent was drifting on the wind, heavy, unmistakable.

An omega in heat.

It was not that surprising. The slavers had probably captured a lot of omegas, so at least one of them was bound to go into heat during their captivity. What was surprising was the intensity of the scent. It was like the omega had rubbed himself on everything around the warehouse.

Izuna's nostrils flared, his pupils dilated and his mouth watered. The scent was so enticing, Izuna's hindbrain was screaming for him to go, find the source of that heavenly scent, bury himself in tight wet heat, and bond and breed the omega that produce such an appealing smell.

Izuna slapped himself and shook his head. This was so not the time, lizard brain. So not the time ! There was a distressed omega in heat in that warehouse and he needed help.

And Izuna had a mission.

If he ended up helping an omega in heat - who would probably ask for another kind of help from him - well that was just a bonus.

The scream broke the silence at the exact moment that thought crossed Izuna's mind. The Uchiha's Heir stiffened. This was not a mere scream, no. This was a cry of agony.

Izuna stood there, mind blank. Somehow, the scent of heat thickened even more.

Another scream, followed by a very loud noise. Izuna knew that noise. He was very familiar with that noise. It was the noise a skull made when it blew off under a very powerful punch.

Another scent invaded the air.

Alpha.

Terrified out of their mind alpha.

What the fuck was happening in that warehouse ?!

Another scream, followed by an almost feral growl. Izuna was done trying to guess what the fuck was going on there. He dashed in. To be honest with himself, he didn't know what to expect. He only knew that his easy mission suddenly became a gigantic clusterfuck.

He needed information.

And the only way to get them was to enter the warehouse. As he was about to do so, he felt a flare of chakra, furious, chilling, smothering. Despite that, he charged on, determined to find out what was happening.

He came upon a fucking slaughterhouse. There were corpses everywhere. Alphas, dismembered, skulls crushed, castrated, bellies opened, guts spilling on the ground, throats torn. There was blood on the ground, on the walls and some corpses looked like every drop of blood had been torn out of their bodies. It was enough to make Izuna stop dead in his tracks.

And in the middle of that carnage, there was Tobirama fucking Senju, elbows deep in an alpha's gut. He was wearing nothing but a torn shirt and his underwear. His thights were wet with slick. His pupils were dilated, his mouth slathered with blood and gore. He was panting and looked wrecked.

There were bruises and marks on Tobirama's lean body. When he saw Izuna, he snarled, baring his teeth like a cornered predator. Izuna was as still as a statue. The Senju was smelling like an omega. Like an omega in heat. Izuna's mind was blown.

His rival was an omega.

Tobirama Senju, the White Demon, Scourge of the Uchiha, who was so powerful, so dangerous on the battlefield, was an omega.

\- What the fuck ? he blurted.

Tobirama growled.

\- Uchiha, he snarled, his voice hoarse.

The fact that the Senju was still somehow lucid while in heat impressed Izuna. Omega tended to become incoherent quickly while in heat.

\- Uchiha !

Fortunately for Izuna, he had his Sharingan on. Otherwise, he would have been killed by the pouncing Senju. He sidestepped the feral omega and let go of his sword.

\- Senju, calm down !

Tobirama didn't listen to him, probably couldn't listen to him. As an alpha, Izuna didn't really know how heats were working. One of his cousins tried to explain to him once, but he didn't really listen. He was young and stupid.

And he was really regretting it now. It would be easier to calm the feral omega if he knew what he was experiencing.

He didn't want to kill the Senju. At least not like that (he wanted to looked at the white man in the eyes before slitting his throat, and he wanted the albino to know it was Izuna who ended his life. With the state state the Senju was currently in, it was unlikely he would remember anything).

He also was frightened. As most alphas, he thought that omegas were fragile little things unable to fight or defend themsleves (despite the fact that his cousin, Hikaku's sister, was an omega and terrorized most the alphas of the clan since the day she castrated the husband the Elders tried to force on her).

Tobirama Senju was none of those things.

Tobirama Senju was a feral omega built like a fricking tiger who seemed decided to skin Izuna alive.

Just his luck really.

He dodged another attack. The Senju's movements were more linear than usual, probably because of the heat. And looking at the state of the bodies in the warehouse, he also probably wasn't able to do precise chakra control (he probably just pulled at the water and tore it out of their bodies).

That didn't make him less lethal or terrifying. Izuna gulped. There was something strange facing Tobirama when the other shinobi was stripped down to his core, all his defences, all his carefully woven masks broken by the heat. The Senju was always so cold, so poised on the battlefield.

But now there was none of that, the Senju was just a bloodthirsty predator.

With a growl, Tobirama lunged. Izuna steeled himself and caught the sneering Senju at the peek of his jump. The scent of the heat hit him like a punch in the face, and Izuna moaned and his mouth watered. The sound seemed to enrage the omega even further and he bit the alpha's thight. Izuna cried out, surprised, and his hold on Tobirama weakened. The Senju pushed with all his might, feeding boiling chakra into his powerful legs, and sent the Uchiha toppling down.

Izuna groaned when he hit the ground and when the added weight of Tobirama landed on his chest, chasing all the air from his lungs. He caught the Senju by the hair just before the other sank his teeth in Izuna's throat. Face contorted in a grimace of effort, Izuna pulled the Senju's hair, who growled and clawed at the Uchiha's shoulders. Trashing and bucking, Izuna dislodged Tobirama and straddled him. The hazy wine red eyes bulged and were suddenly invaded by fear..?

He screeched, his chakra - cold and overwhelming - trashing like a wild animal, he tried clawing at Izuna's eyes, who threw his head back. The Uchiha, distressed by the sudden pull he felt under his skin, pinched the pressure point just under Tobirama's ear. The omega went rigid, then stopped struggling, stopped moving and ended up sprawled on the floor under Izuna, eyes half closed, breath ragged.

Izuna waited a whole minute, Sharingan spinning, till he was sure Tobirama was not faking it. He rolled on the floor next to the unconscious Senju, trying to catch his breath. The scent of an omega in heat was still so intense Izuna had difficulties thinking straight. His eyes fell on the omega slicked thights. He swallowed.

Fuck.

His instincts were howling for him to strip the helpless omega of his last garments, spread his legs and bury himself in his welcoming flesh and knot him and breed him. Before he understood what he was doing, Izuna was on all four next to Tobirama, his nose buried against the omega's throat, smelling that divine scent. His knot was swelling in his pants.

With a cry, he threw himself back, and scrambled on his feet before taking several steps back.

God fucking dammit, what was he about to do ?!

He was not... he was not a rapist !

The Senju was an omega, and his ennemy, and a vicious fighter who had the blood of so many Uchiha on his hands. And he should probably kill him.

But not like that.

Not when he was unconscious and helpless... No he would not do that.

So what now ? What was he going to do with the albino ? Let him here, in heat and unconscious where everyone could stumble upon him ? Izuna groaned, already knowing the answer to that question.

Madara was not gonna be happy.

***********************************

Madara's day had started well. He woke up, ate his breakfast, did the vital minimum of paperwork, terrorized the Elders, then went training with Nassa and Hikaku.

And now, he was standing under the compound principal gate, in front of a disheveled Izuna, who was carrying an unconscious half naked Tobirama Senju - who smelled distinctly like an omega in heat - like a potato sack.

Madara felt a strong need to bang his head against a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Izuna are nauseous, the Elders are assholes, Hikaku is done and the Head Healer of the Uchiha might be plotting kinslaying.
> 
> Fortunately for Tobirama, he is unconscious through the whole shitshow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is content heavy. Here are the trigger warnings: implied past rape/noncon, implied past abortion, discussion of forced pregnancy, discussion of rape, victim blaming, noncon drug use.
> 
> If you are uneasy, maybe don't read this chapter.

The scent was heavy, seemingly invading the compound. The alpha guards had dilated pupils and obvious bulges in their pants. Madara swallowed, his mouth dry and his breath hot. Izuna himself was shaking, seemed to have troubles standing upright, clinging to the boneless body on his shoulder like a drowning man to a lifeline. Shaking his head to get rid of the annoying - enticing, so sooo enticing - scent, Madara strided toward Izuna.

\- What the fuck, Otouto ?!  
\- I found him in the slavers' hideout... he had... he had slaughtered them... he...

Izuna bit back a groan, swaying. So close, Madara could see that the Senju's thights were glistening with slick. His instincts to bury his face between those thights to chase the source of the slick with his tongue hit him so hard he almost got whiplash. Izuna continued.

\- ... he tried to kill me... I knocked him out and...

Izuna growled when an alpha guard got too close. That didn't deter the guard who bared his teeth. Madara sneered and the guard stepped back. But another guard had gotten close, drooling, nostrils flaring, and was about to catch the unconscious omega by the hair when someone violently bodyslammed him and sent him flying. Madara was broken out of the trance the scent of the heat put him in by a powerful slap to the face. Once he was in his right mind again, it was to see a furious Nassa punching one of the cowering alphas in the face, growling like a panther. The omega woman was almost foaming at the mouth.

\- Hikaku ! she roared.

Her brother ran to her, not sparing a glance for the alphas his sister just destroyed.

\- Take him to the infirmary brother. I'm coming back in a few minutes. Don't let any alpha approach him.  
\- Hum... Madara said... maybe restrict his chakra before he wakes up...  
\- I know the protocol, cousin, she spat.

She nodded to Hikaku, who immediatly relieved Izuna of his burden, and set off to the infirmary, carrying the senseless Senju bridal style. Nassa then turned to Izuna.

\- Go take a cold shower, cousin, you need it.

Izuna nodded hastily and almost ran to the house he shared with Madara, probably to try drowning himself in cold water. With barely contained fury, Nassa then adressed the guards.

\- You bunch of dickless pigs ! she roared, how many times should I tell you an unconscious person cannot give consent ?! How many ?! Goddammit !!  
\- But he's an ennemy, one of the guards tried.

It was a bad idea to resist Nassa when she was in that mood.

\- SO WHAT ?! she growled, lunging forward with deadly intent.

Madara caught her before she could reach the guard and plunder him. She trashed, spitting colorful curses.

\- Let me go, cousin !  
\- Nassa, Madara snarled, using his Clan Head voice.

The omega woman instantly calmed down. Madara released her.

\- Go to the infirmary and heal the Senju. I'm gonna gather the Elders to inform them. I expect you at the meeting afterward.

She gave him a curt nod and set off.

Madara sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

*****************************

Madara was crammed into the meeting room of the Clan Head house with Izuna and the seven Elders. When he had informed them of the situation, they had been extatic. The Senju Heir was between their walls, and he was an omega. And he was in heat !

The gods were favoring them after all.

Madara was starting to feel really uncomfortable. And he didn't know how he would react if he had to hear one more obscene threat about Tobirama Senju. Madara didn't like the man. He was cold and vicious and dangerous and his blade barely missed Izuna too many times. But he was also Hashirama little brother. And even if Madara would like to deny it, he still considered Hashirama like his best friend. And hearing the Elders talking so casually about defiling Tobirama made Madara feel unseasy.

The door of the meeting room slammed and Nassa strided inside. Without a single look for the Elders, she ploped on a cushion next to Izuna.

\- What did I miss ? she asked.  
\- Ah, Elder Kyo drawled, here is our Head Healer.  
\- How is the Senju ? Elder Matsuko asked.  
\- Still unconscious, she answered, checking her nails, Izuna did quite a number on him.

She glared to a sheepish Izuna, who was finding his hands infinitely interesting.

\- The heat is strange too, she continued, it's like his body is trying to fight against it... like it is not natural... I think he's been drugged but I've yet to determine which kind of drug has been used.  
\- This is troublesome, Elder Taka said, do you think he can still mate ?

Nassa furrowed her brows.

\- Technically... yes, she said, seeming unsure, he is sound, but I don't think...  
\- Very well ! Elder Kyo exclaimed, make sure he is ready when he wakes up.

Now Nassa was starting to look angry. Madara felt her chakra - painfully warm - starting to boil. He stiffened. Nassa was prone to sudden outbursts of anger and he didn't want her to assault an Elder.

\- Ready for what ? she growled, baring her teeth.  
\- Ready to be mated of course !

Nassa stood up violently and the scent of turned milk invaded the room, looming and heavy. Madara swallowed, she was furious. And Nassa being furious was never a good thing. The last time it happened, an alpha ended up castrated.

\- Are you fucking kidding me ?! she thundered.

Elder Kyo held his hands in an appeasing manner.

\- I understand your anger, Nassa, but you have to understand that this is what is best for the clan.

When Nassa didn't answer, just stood there, choking on her fury, he carried on.

\- He is the closest omega related to the Senju Clan Head. These barbarians litterally served us their bloodline limit on a silver platter.

Madara felt the taste of bile in his mouth. He had imagined Tobirama naked, tied up, his long legs spread and a line of alphas waiting their turn, knot swelled and cruel smiles on their faces. He felt sick. So sick. Izuna was green and frozen. Elder Kyo, totally unaware of the uneasyness of his Clan Head, continued speaking.

\- If we mated him with our strongest warriors, we would obtain the best shinobi the world has ever seen.  
\- I... don't think he'll consent to it, Nassa said, strangely calm.

Elder Kyo snorted.

\- Who cares ? He's the White Demon.

The other Elders laughed. It didn't last long though. The entire house rattled on its foundations, shaken by the sudden surge of Nassa's chakra, swirling around the room like a hurricane, cold and threatening. The Elders shouted and scrambled on their feet to get out of the omega's reach, their pupils dilated by fear, their breaths ragged. Madara and Izuna had stood up. Nassa's curly brown hair were flying everywhere around her face, like angry snakes.

\- Barbarians ? she said, her voice calm and even, and it was even more terrifying than when she was trying to scalp people.  
\- Omega... Elder Kyo started.  
\- You call them barbarians, yet you want to rape and forcebreed a helpless omega.

She took a step toward the Elders, who pressed themselves against the wall.

\- You said you understand my anger, but you don't understand anything. Nobody ever looked at you like you were an object they could use and abuse. Nobody ever tried to force anyone on you.

Nassa had been a late bloomer. Until she was sixteen, everybody thought she was a beta like her brother. She had her first heat on the battlefield, against the Kurama Clan. One of their alphas captured her while she was almost unable to think. She had disappeared for three days and the Elders had been rabid, convinced the Sharingan had fallen into the Kurama's hands. They had cursed Nassa to hell and back. Had called her weak, useless, even though she was one of their strongest warriors. Madara, fifteen at the time, had found their behavior awful.

Three days later, she had reappeared before the compound's gates, covered in blood from head to toes, carrying the head of her captor. She had given it to a flabbergasted Tajima before disappearing inside her house. Hikaku said to Madara he had heard retching sounds and muffled screams coming from the bathroom, but he didn't dare speak to his sister. She had never said what had happened during these three days.

One year later, Elder Kyo forced her to marry his son, who was fifteen years older than her. Tajima was sick, really sick at that moment, and he was in no condition to oppose that decision, to save his favorite niece from a forced bonding. Madara tried but he was only the Heir at that time, and he didn't had the influence nor the leverage to stop that. He didn't need to in the end. The day of the union, they had heard an agonizing cry coming from the nuptial room. Seconds later, Nassa had come out of it, her face slathered in blood, and she had spat the knot of her ex-husband to his father's feet.

Only the fact she was part of the main line, and the Head Healer of the Uchiha prevented the Elders from demanding her head.

But nobody tried to force Nassa to do anything ever again.

Madara steeled himself. He had to stop his cousin before she eviscerated the Elders. He couldn't let her become a kinslayer because of these assholes.

\- Nassa, he said flaring his chakra.  
\- Cousin, she breathed, please tell me you don't support this.  
\- I don't, he said immediatly.

The rattling ceased alltogether. Nassa sighed.

\- I'm gonna see my patient, she said, tired, cousin... please... just... I count on you.

She patted Madara on the shoulder and exited the room. The Uchiha Clan head exhaled before sitting on his cushion, a satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

\- So, he said, I think we all agree that there will be no forced breeding of Tobirama Senju.  
\- Madara-shisho ! Don't tell me you agree with that bitch ! Elder Taka growled.  
\- Don't you dare ! Izuna snarled.  
\- There will be no forced breeding, and this is final ! He is way more valuable as an hostage anyways !  
\- What ?!  
\- Didn't you say you would accept to try for peace if we had enough leverage ? We detain the Senju Heir. Is that enough leverage for you ?

The Elders shut their mouths. Because Madara was right. And everybody in the room knew it.

\- That bitch got you wrapped around her finger, ain't she ? Elder Kyo couldn't help but sneer.

He hated Nassa. Izuna was foaming at the mouth. Madara smirked. His cousin was one of the biggest advocate for peace.

\- That bitch, as you say, is one of our greatest warriors and the only thing keeping her away from the battlefield is your paranoia.

The Elders looked like they just took a slap to the face. Madara stood up.

\- Thank you for your cooperation. We are gonna wait for the end of Tobirama Senju's heat and then we are gonna send a peace proposal to the Senju.

He exited the room, ignoring the choking Elders. Izuna rushed at his side.

\- I... I am gonna go see Nassa and Hikaku, he said.

Madara nodded and hugged his brother. He absolutely didn't look forward to informing Hashirama they had his little brother.

His omega little brother.

He wasn't gonna mention what just happenned with the Elders. He would like to keep his head where it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Nassa is Hikaku elder sister and Madara and Izuna's cousin. She is one year older than Madara and four years older than Izuna and Hikaku. She is an omega and the Head Healer of the Clan. She's also a big advocate of Madara's peace, and a big advocate of omega's rights. The Elders hates her.  
> This character has been born because I hated the fact there were litterally no Uchiha warrioress in the manga (I also hated the fact that Madara is a sexist ass in canon). So I made my own.
> 
> For those who wonder what are the dynamics and the ages of the characters:  
> Tobirama, male omega, 19  
> Izuna, male alpha, 21  
> Madara, male alpha, 24  
> Hikaku, male beta, 21  
> Nassa, female omega, 25  
> The elders are all alphas
> 
> I'll give the dynamics of the other characters when they will appear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama wakes up, and the Senju learn the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the chapter specific trigger warnings : mention of pedophilia, panic attacks, some people thinking about another being raped, suicidal thoughts, attempted rape/noncon
> 
> If any of those things trigger you, you might want to skip this chapter.

Toka was worried sick. Tobirama had been missing for a week now and she couldn't help but imagine the worst. Hashirama told her not to worry, that Tobirama might have met a difficulty on his way back and that he would be a little late.

But Hashirama didn't know the truth.

Hashirama thought his little brother was an alpha like him.

When Tobirama had discovered his nature, he had begged Toka on his knees not to tell anybody in the clan. And Toka had relented. Because she saw the way omegas were treated in her clan and inthe other clans. Forbidden to leave the compound, continuously pregnant, mated right after their first heat, often to alphas twice their age (sometimes against their will), silenced and shunned.

They were considered good only to produce cannon fodder.

A life in cage, as an object alphas could use however they wanted (and often abuse). A life barely worth living. As a beta woman, Toka was suffering enough from sexism. And it was so much worse for omegas. No wonder Tobirama didn't want anybody to know. Hashirama - ever the bleeding heart - had tried to make things change, but the Elders were dirty old fuckers who wouldn't listen to anything Hashirama said. And one couldn't change the law without the Elders' council agreement. They had been in a deadway.

At least until Hashirama married Mito, one year ago.

Things were different in Uzu. Omegas and betas, whether male or female, were considered the alphas' equals and trained to be warriors. Mito's father was a beta. Right after thier union, as Mito was training ( she had asked Toka and Tobirama to be her sparring partners), one of the Elders made a demeaning comment about how an omega shouldn't be fighting and how Uzu was full of barbarians. She had challenged them on the spot, laughed in their faces and called them a bunch of sexist old fuckers when they first refused, then beat them black and blue - one handed - when they finally accepted. She then gave them a day long lecture on sexual discrimination and how ot was prejudiciable, especially in times of war.

In the last year, she had been hellbent on making their lives miserable, by any way necessary, and had managed to make new laws in favor of omegas pass, one of them forbiding the forced mating, another establishing that the minimum age to be mated was now seventeen and not right after the first heat (which often happened around twelve). The Elders were furious but Mito was like a hurricane and couldn't be stopped.

Hashirama was in love, Tobirama was in love, Toka was in love, the whole omega population of the Senju was in love and at least half the betas were in love. Tobirama had been hopeful this last year, had talked about telling Hashirama the truth.

And now he was missing.

Toka was running through the forest, trying to prevent her treacherous mind to provide her with images of Tobirama naked, spread on the ground under a faceless alpha taking what was not his to take, gaze unfocused. Toka gritted her teeth and accelarated. She had found her cousin's trail an hour ago and had been following it since then.

She stopped dead in her tracks and jumped behind a tree. There was a warehouse at the end of the trail. An acrid smell was coming from it, seemingly sticking to every tree surrounding it. Heat and rot. What the fuck had happened ?! Drawing her naginata, she rushed to the warehouse. Blood. And rotting corpses everywhere. A slaughter. It was only alphas. She saw the cages, and the broken shackles. A hideout of slavers. She felt a cold fury invading her. But Tobirama wasn't here.

Then she saw it. Her cousin's happuri. And next to it, his fur pelt, covered in blood. Shaking, she took them in her hands, a sob stuck in her throat. No. NononononononoNO! It couldn't be... She didn't understand. Just looking at the state of the corpses, it was clear Tobirama had killed them. Then why wasn't he here ?

And finally, she saw the struggle marks on the ground. And the tracks leaving the warehouse. She knew these tracks. An Uchiha. And given the depth of the tracks, he was carrying something heavy.

Or someone.

She fell on her ass, clutching the fur pelt and the happuri, frozen to the core. It was impossible. Her baby cousin had not been taken by the Uchiha.

No.

She scrambled to her feet and rushed to follow the trail. It led her to the Uchiha border. She fell on her knees and screamed.

*************************

Hashirama was having a good day until Toka entered his office like a tornado, looking haunted, and slammed the door shut.

\- Toka, are you okay ?

She shook her head, paler than death. He started worrying. For Toka to be in that state, something had happened.

\- Toka, what happened ?  
\- Hashirama... I have something to tell you...  
\- What ?

Okay, now he was worried. She stomped to him and put two objects on his desk. A happuri and a bloodied fur pelt. Hashirama froze. He knew those.

Tobirama.

He met Toka's gaze and she was close to tears.

\- Cousin... please listen... and promise me not to get angry...

He nodded, numb. Toka took a deep breath.

\- Tobirama is an omega.

And just like that Hashirama felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him. No it wasn't possible. His little brother was an alpha. He was an alpha. He was safe from...from... A faint smell was coming from the fur pelt - he offered it to Tobi for his fourteeth birthday - unmistakable. Heat.

\- You've known for how long ? he asked.  
\- Since his first heat... four years ago...

Hashirama was shaking from fury, hands tight on the desk's edge.

\- He begged me not to tell you, she continued without breathing, he was so scared he would be taken away from the battlefield and forced to be mated... I am so sorry, cousin... I am sorry...

Toka was shivering, terror clear on her face. The entire room was rattling and branches were sprouting from the walls. Hashirama's eyes were unfocused as he was trying to fight images of rough hands on pale skin, strong legs forced open and...

NO!

He stood up violently, the desk broke and Toka cried in surprise and fear.

\- Where did the trail lead ?  
\- The Uchiha border...

At least it was a good new. Madara would never allow his men to... He wouldn't, would he ? Hashirama fell back in his chair, head in his hands, sobbing silently. His little brother was an omega, he was in heat, he was in the hands of the Uchiha and as far as Hashirama knew, he was currently being bred against his will.

It was worse than a nightmare.

\- Toka, he breathed, what am I going to do ?

At this moment, Takuma entered the office, breathless, clutching a scroll in his hand.

\- Cousin ! We received a letter from the Uchiha !

**************************

Three days ago, at the Uchiha compound.

When Tobirama woke up, he was feeling unbearably hot. There was a stirring in his guts and his thights were sticky. He was in heat. Despite his fogged mind, he knew something was wrong. His next heat was supposed to happen in a month and a half. He vaguely remembered finding the slavers hideout on his way back home, infiltrating it, freeing the captive omegas and then being doused with something and then... heat... hands taking off his armor and tearing his clothes... he remembered a hand groping his ass and then... he had trashed and screamed and pulled at the water with his chakra... he had torn throats with his teeth and clawed bellies open with his nails... and then another alpha, a stronger alpha... Izuna... he had fought Izuna...

Tobirama's eyes shot open. He started hyperventilating. He couldn't access his chakra.

\- Ah, you are awake, a voice said.

Frightened, he turned to the source of the noise.

Izuna.

He screamed.

\- NO!

He scrambled to his feet but fell back, too weak to stand properly. He crawled on his hands and knees till his back hit the wall. Izuna seemed surprised and made a step toward Tobirama.

\- NO! the young omega screeched.

Izuna stopped dead in his tracks. A putrid smell of rotten liver invaded the room. Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest and let out a broken sob. He was painfully aware of his disheveled state, of his naked legs and of the slick coating the inside of his thights, of the fact that he looked helpless and vulnerable. He was also painfully aware of that part of him that wanted nothing more than roll on his belly and beg the alpha to fill him, to knot him. But he would not submit. Not to Izuna, not to any alpha that were no doubt waiting for their turn outside of the room.

He'd rather claw his own throat open.

As he was about to do just that, a scuffle was heard outside the room. And a woman with long curly brown hair entered the room, sent him a look, caught Izuna by the scruff of his neck and manhandled him out of the room.

\- Goddammit cuz ! he heard her swear, can't you see you're scaring him ?!

Izuna's answer was lost as she violently slammed the door shut. She sighed and all fury bled out of her as she crouched at a respectable distance of Tobirama, her hands visible.

\- Easy, boy, she said in an even voice, I am Nassa, the Head Healer of the Uchiha. You have nothing to fear, I promise.  
\- You are a beta ? he asked in a little voice.  
\- An omega, like you...

His eyebrows shot up. An omega was Head Healer ?! He would never have thought.

\- Please don't let them touch me, he pleaded, tears in his voice, I don't want... please...

The woman had a pained expression on her face.

\- Don't worry boy, nobody will touch you...

*********************

Madara had spent the last hour trying to find a diplomatic way to tell Hashirama what was going on, when he was interrupted by Izuna pacing in front of the pond. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and stomped to him, needing the break. Throwing Izuna in the koi pond always did wonders for his mood.

His brother seemed grumpy and was grumbling to himself, fixated on his feet as he was pacing. Madara sighed and threw an arm over his shoulders.

\- So, what got your panties in a knot ? he asked.  
\- The Senju woke up, Izuna said, seemingly angry.  
\- Well it had to happen. So what ?  
\- He was scared of me. Aniki, he's never been scared of me !!  
\- Zuna, try to put yourself in his place. He's alone in an ennemy stronghold, he can't access his chakra and he's an omega in heat. What did you expect ?  
\- I... not that... Aniki I am not a rapist !  
\- I know, Otouto... I know... but he doesn't...  
\- I don't like that Aniki... I'd prefer he'd tried to attack me... I mean he's the White Demon ! He's not supposed to be scared of me ! He's my rival, my equal ! I don't like seeing him like that...

Madara smiled fondly and ruffled his brother's feathery locks.

\- Just give him some time, Izuna, and I am sure he'll try to bite your head off like before.

Izuna nodded. Madara gave him a broad grin.

\- And now...

He caught his brother by the waist and supplexed him in the pond. Izuna screeched before emerging, spluttering.

\- Hey! What was that for ?!  
\- You know what that was for !  
\- Oh you're on Mada !

He lunged at his brother with the firm intention to pull him in the water.

*****************************

Naka river, present.

Madara was waiting on his side of the border, stressed. He could sense his friend chakra signature coming toward him, cold and towering. He knew his friend had been nicknamed the God of Shinobi. He had always brushed it off because Hashirama had always been friendly with him, to the point it was ridiculous.

Hashirama appeared in front of him, on the other side of the river, his handsome face blank and cold.

But now that this cold fury was directed toward him, he could say for the first time that he was scared of his old friend. Hashirama was no mere alpha, no. He was the alpha of all alphas and even them felt the need to roll over and show their throats in submission when he looked at them like that. Madara steeled himself for the confrontation.

\- Madara, Hashirama growled - and the Uchiha felt it in his bones - where is my brother ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> For the characters appearing in this chapter:  
> Hashirama, male alpha, 26  
> Toka, female beta, 27  
> Mito, female omega, 23  
> Takuma, male beta, 24
> 
> For those wondering about the smell thing, in this universe, when omegas are upset or afraid, they produced a putrid smell to discourage agressors. Nassa smell like turned milk, Tobirama like rotten liver and Mito like drowned corpse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is very scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back !
> 
> This one is a little short :/

Madara gulped, feeling paralysed. Hashirama was standing on the other side of the Naka, radiating killing intent in slow waves, his face closed and somber. It was so unlike him, for a fraction of second Madara wondered if he was not an impostor. But no, his chakra was unmistakable, it was Hashirama.

\- Where is my brother ? Hashirama repeated.

Madara straightened, and breathed deeply.

\- Hashirama. Your brother is at my compound, he is safe and...

Hashirama let out a mirthless laugh and Madara almost jumped, shivering.

\- Really ? You expect me to believe that ?  
\- Hashirama...  
\- Madara... Let me be really clear. Our frienship is the only thing keeping me from devastating your compound.

Madara froze. No, Hashirama would never do that !

\- And I am willing to reconsider my stance on this depending on what you will say.

Madara understood how wrong he had been about this encounter. He had expected Hashirama crying and begging, he had expected screams and maybe some hits. He had not expect that. It was like someone had switched Hashirama's personnality with Tobirama's. And that was not reassuring at all, especially for Madara, who was so intimately familiar with Hashirama's power. Imagining this power without Hashirama's restraint was a goddamn nightmare.

\- Hashirama, I swear...

A root surged from the ground and clamped on his right ankle. Surprised, Madara tried to free himself, but another root caught him, and then another. In a minute, Madara had been thoroughly trussed up. The roots squeezed and he winced, throat dry. Hashirama crossed the river to stand in from of him. The Uchiha felt a cold bead of sweat roll down his spine. He was helpless.

\- Why would I believe you, Madara ?  
\- You are my friend...  
\- Oh. So I'm your friend now ! Funny, I don't remember being your friend when I was trying to propose peace to you.  
\- Please understand, my people...  
\- Where is my brother, Madara ?!!  
\- He's at my compound ! I swear he's safe !!

The roots squeezed and Madara thought he was gonna be crushed. But the vines let him go and Madara fell on his knees, breathless. He bowed.

\- Hashirama. I swear on my honor and my Sharingan that your brother is safe and that no harm will come to him. I will protect him with my life.

Hashirama stayed silent, staring down at the crouched form of Madara.

\- Give him back to me, he demanded.  
\- I can't...  
\- And why that ?  
\- My Elders would never accept to let him go.

Hashirama gritted his teeth and his chakra swirled, threatening. Madara forced himself to look at him.

\- Hashirama, allow me to keep your brother as an hostage. That will give me the influence I need to try for peace with the Senju.  
\- I want to see him.  
\- I don't...  
\- Don't tell me that you can't !

Madara almost whimpered.

\- I... I will organize a meeting on neutral grounds. I am sure the Nara won't mind lending us their compound.

Hashirama smiled, wide and bright. But there was a menacing edge to it that made Madara shivered. It only got worse when the Senju caught him by the nape and made him stand up. Madara went still immediately. Hashirama flexed his fingers on his neck.

\- I am sure you will, Madara.

He let go, and Madara was able to breathe again.

\- I am entrusting Tobirama's life to you, my friend - and gods, that was terrifying - until that meeting. I know you won't break your oath.

He turned on his heels and crossed the Naka. Once he was back on the Senju side of the river, he whiped on his heels to look back at Madara.

\- However, if for one reason or another it happened, let me tell you one thing. There will be nowhere for you, or any member of your clan, to hide away from me. If there is one hair out of place on Tobirama's head when I will see him, you are all dead.

With that said, he entered the forest. Madara stood where he was, frozen. Then he fell back on his knees, hyperventilating. His mind was filled with the images of what would have happened if the Elders had had their way. He needed to make sure that nothing would happen to Tobirama. Otherwise, the consequence would be dire for the Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are gonna be irregular, but I am not giving up this story
> 
> There was four drafts for this chapter. I didn't like the tone of the first three, so finally I decided to concentrate on Hashirama and Madara.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please send help, I have too many ideas T.T


End file.
